


Pumpkin Date

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Pumpkins, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place between RCD 2 and 3. Alex is in New York filming The Diagnosis. Thomas comes out for a couple of days to visit her. This is a standalone story within my Long Distance series timeframe [https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739599/chapters/49275182]This short is based on this date night idea: https://www.thedatingdivas.com/pumpkin-patch-date/





	Pumpkin Date

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex handed Thomas a card that read “I pick you! Join me for a date at the pumpkin patch." 

"The time and date are blank,” Thomas noted. 

“I was thinking now-ish?” Alex answered with a sweet smile.

“Another stop on your fall fun tour?” Thomas questioned. 

“It is. And I appreciate that you suffering through this all for me. So I hope this next one will be a little more interactive for you.” Alex handed him an envelope labeled “Pucker Up Pumpkin”. “Inside this envelope are pumpkin cards, each one is labeled with different types of kisses: Eskimo kiss, butterfly kiss, sweet kiss, slow kiss, neck kiss, loud kisses, and more. Obviously, for some, we might want to wait until we get back, but you can trade these seeds in…” Alex moved closer, letting her lips slowly join his. “… and claim your kiss.”

“This already sounds like my kind of date,” Thomas looked through the cards. He pulled out one and handed her. “For research–to see how this works.”

Alex smirked as she read the card. She giggled and licked Thomas’s cheek repeatedly. “Is this funny enough for you? I call it puppy kisses.”

“I will never say no to your tongue on my body, but I think I would prefer something more like this to get started.” Thomas pushed her up against the wall and kissed her deeply, his hands cradling her face. “I didn’t see a card for that.”

Alex blushed as he pulled away, catching her breath. Thomas still took her breath away after all this time.

Thomas tucked the envelope safely in his jacket pocket and offered Alex his hand. “This might actually be enjoyable. Let’s go get you a pumpkin.”


End file.
